


The 13th Regeneration

by shineontildawn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Deliberate Bad Fic, Destruction of Public Property, Gen, Hollywood, Is the sign public property?, My First Fanfic, New Companion, No one deserves this, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Please r&r, Rollercoasters, The Doctor didn't deserve this, justin beiber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineontildawn/pseuds/shineontildawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's regeneration takes he and his new companion by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 13th Regeneration

The Tardis crashed in Hollywood California USA, in the first L. Somehow, Mary, the companion, had managed to get enough regeneration essence to give the Doctor more life. A 13th regeneration. But what will he turn into, is the question. “Grrrrrrrr, said the Doctor. Mary stepped out the way. When the Doctor regenerates, it can get a little nasty. Yellow stuff swirled around him. Minutes passed and soon the Doctor was a beautiful man. The Doctor grabbed a mirror. 

“I look ugly!” said the Doctor.

“Gross, you look like Justin Bieber!” said Mary. 

“I hate Justin Beiber!” exlaimed the Doctor. The Doctor strode over to the door and peered outside. 

“Ready to take a hike?” asked the Doctor. 

“Why would we take a hike?” replied Mary, as the Doctor jumped out of the Tardis. Mary looked behind her. 

“Doctor!!!!!!!!!!” Mary went out to go find the Doctor. And in the end, Mary got to do tons of things, like Ride on a rollercoaster on Pluto, and fight the Cybermen, the Daleks, and even the Ice Warriors. All while the Doctor was made fun of through out the land.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The 13th Regeneration - Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243763) by [AdaptationDecay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/AdaptationDecay)




End file.
